


Meeting the Parents

by LilisBooks



Series: Ineffable Parents [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aziraphale and Crowley are Castiel parents, Aziraphale and Crowley are overprotective parents, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: Dean Winchester was 16 years old when he met the love of his life, Castiel Novak, but he wasn't sure Castiel parents were okay with the idea.Basically, an AU where Crowley and Aziraphale from Good Omens are Castiel parents, cause I need it in my life.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born when [Ani](https://twitter.com/nsfwdestiel) and I couldn't stop talking about Crowley and Aziraphale being Castiel's parents after we finished watching Good Omens.
> 
> We both love those two shows so this was written for her and for me, 'cause there aren't enough fanfics out there about this trope, and hopefully, someone out there has the same desire that we do.

Dean Winchester was 16 years old when he met the love of his life, Castiel Novak, the summer day he moved in next door to the Winchesters.

He was accompanied by two men, one of them blond and polished and the other with a hair as red as it could get and a style proper of an old fashioned rock star.

The boy looked well out of place, with his black hair looking like he had just woken up and wearing a trench coat that hid most of his body and did not belong in the heat of the summer, but there was something in him that pulled Dean, pushing him forward and calling his name. 

Once the two men entered the house, Dean saw that the boy was looking rather lost, so being the good neighbour that he was, he decided to step in. 

“Hi,” he said with the smile he knew drove everyone crazy, “I’m Dean and I live next door.”

The boy turned to look at him and his smile faltered a little, as he had never seen eyes so blue and so hypnotising. That same pull came alive in his veins, screaming to reach the new boy and never let him go. 

“Hi,” the boy answered with a small smile and cheeks red like the most delicious apple Dean had ever seen, “I’m…”

“Castiel, come inside, it’s getting rather late!!” a British voice called from the inside, startling both teenagers. Dean couldn’t see who was calling, but he was well aware of the two pair of eyes that were looking at them from the inside. 

The boy smiled apologetically at him and ran to the inside of his house, without looking back, but Dean wasn’t worried, as he now had a name: Castiel.

And he had a feeling they were meant to be more than just a fling to each other.

 

…

 

The next time Dean saw Castiel was the first day of school of their sophomore year, just two weeks after their first encounter. He had parked the Impala on the parking lot after driving Sammy to his school when he saw an old Bentley entering the school, blasting _I Want to Break Free_ through the speakers.

Dean saw with an amused smile as Cas got out of the car, cheeks not as red as the day they met but getting there, clearly embarrassed by the man driving the car, probably his father by the looks of it. 

The man said something that got Cas to smile, which in return made Dean’s heart jump inside his chest.

As Cas stood in front of the school entrance, Dean saw his chance to approach him and talk with the guy to get to know him. As he was getting near him, however, the Bentley honked its horn, startling both of them and breaking Dean’s focus long enough that the next thing he knew, the bell was ringing and he had to get to class.

He couldn’t be sure, be he could’ve sworn he heard a high pitched laugh as he entered the school.

 

…

 

It was at lunch break that Dean got his third chance, making sure that no adults were present as he reached for the new boy. He knew Jo and Benny were waiting for him, but when would he get another chance to talk to Castiel without his parents interfering?  

He was sitting at the stairs, unwrapping a nice sandwich from his lunchbox and smiling softly at himself as he discovered an apple among his things. Dean approached him carefully, basking in the moment of seeing Castiel happy.

He decided at that moment that making Castiel smile was the thing that he wanted to do for a very long time.

“Hey there,” he said as suave as he could muster, ignoring the nervousness in his system as he sat next to the gorgeous boy.

Cas jumped a little, startled by the voice, but a small smile appeared on his face as he realised it was Dean who was talking to him.

“Hey, Dean,” the boy smiled softly as he looked into his eyes. Dean could get lost looking at those eyes if it was up to him. “How you’ve been?”

“Hoping to get a chance to talk to you, angel,” he said with a smile of his own, realising too late he had let slip up the nickname he had thought ever since he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

They really belonged to an angel, but Cas would probably think of him as a freak for saying so. No one believed in angels anymore.

However, he didn’t need to worry, he noticed, as Castiel gave a little chuckle at the same time his cheeks went bright red. 

“I’ve been waiting for a chance to talk to you as well, Dean,” Cas said with the same soft smile and eyes, without addressing the slip-up or his reaction to it.

“I think your parents hate me,” he said as he contemplated what to say next. All those weeks waiting for a moment and now he didn’t know how or where to start.

He wasn’t particularly hungry, but couldn’t help but feel a wave of fondness as Cas split his sandwich in two and gave him a half.

“They are… overprotective,” he said vaguely, as he gave a bite to his food.

No one should look adorable while eating, but well, Castiel had managed so many things in so very little time, Dean shouldn’t be amazed at this new development. Especially as the butterflies in his stomach made their presence known once more.

“I’m their only son and…” Castiel continued saying as he contemplated something far away from them, “they hadn’t had it easy, sort to speak.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that but he didn’t need to, cause before he could even think, the bell rang, announcing that their lunch break was over.

“I have English right now,” Cas said as he stood up, “what about you?”

“I have English as well,” Dean said with a smile as he realised he had more time to spend with Cas and to make this feeling inside of him last longer. 

He didn’t want it to end.

 

…

 

It took a couple of months before Dean got the courage to ask Castiel out, not that it was only his fault as, even though he had never interacted with them, he was still convinced Cas’ parents hated him.

Every time they went out with their friends, Castiel was the first one to go, getting picked up by his parents before the clock struck midnight. Whenever they had to get together for a school project, Castiel insisted to be on Dean’s house and would walk home exactly at 8 at the same time his parents arrived home. Or on the rare occasions that they lost track of time after school, his parents would wait patiently on the Bentley, either listening to the music or arguing about whatever it was they talked about. 

The man of the red hair was constantly changing his appearance, always trying to resemble an old and forgotten rock star, which contrasted with his husband, whose appearance was always the same accompanied by a coy smile, often directed at the other man.

Dean had learned to recognise their presence by the car they drove at an unthinkable speed and Queen blasting every time through the speakers. He would assume Cas would be embarrassed by his parents by the way they protected him, and he was, but he would also smile softly as he climbed into the Bentley, waving Dean goodbye from the windshield.

It was during one movie night in late October with Castiel and him the only ones at the Winchester residence when he had made his move, to put it some way. Benny and Jo had a date with Andrea and Ash respectively and neither of their parents had arrived home, which wasn’t anything special cause it was date night for Dean’s and probably for Cas’ as well, as he didn’t look worried at all.

They were watching _The Night Before Christmas_ per Cas’ request, and just when Jack was confessing his love for Sally, Dean paused the movie and turned to look at Cas.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” he said nervously as he bit his lip.

“You’re my best friend too, Dean,” Cas said with his beautiful smile once more.

“But…” Dean said as he leaned closer to Cas, breathing what was essentially… pure Cas.

“But?” Cas asked as he turned to look into Dean’s eyes, questioning and curiosity written in his eyes.

Realising words weren’t enough for what he wanted to say, he leaned in and gave a peck to Cas’ chapped lips, tasting the pizza they had eaten as they watched the movie. It was sweet and short-lived, but Dean hoped it conveyed his feelings for his angel. 

“Angel, I…” he began to say before being interrupted by Queen’s _You’re my best friend_ and a pair of front lights illuminating the room. He sighed defeatedly as he pressed his forehead to Cas’.

“See you on Monday, Dean,” Cas said with a small smile as he gave Dean a small kiss on his lips and got up from the couch, ready to go home.

“Go out with me, please?” he asked when Cas was putting his shoes by the door.

“Okay,” the boy said with the same soft smile that Dean hoped it was only reserved for him, as he had never seen Cas give it to anyone else but his parents, “when?” 

“Tomorrow?” Dean asked as Cas opened the door, feeling nervous once again. Maybe he was about to say no, maybe he wasn’t good enough for Cas, maybe his parents really did hate him...

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean,” Cas said before closing the door and running next door.

 

…

 

It was at the Winter Formal, a few weeks later, when Dean finally got to meet Cas’ parents, as he approached the door and rang the bell, waiting patiently for Cas to open the door and give him the flower that they had both agreed to wear.

However, much to his surprise, it was the man with the red hair that opened the door, wearing sunglasses even at night inside his house.

“Dean Winchester,” he said with a wide smile that terrified Dean just a little bit, “Castiel has told us many things about you.”

“Uh…”

“My dear Crowley,” a British voice interrupted them, breaking Dean from the spell the man had him in, “let the boy alone, you’re scaring him.”

“You think the worst of me,” the man said as he opened the door and let Dean inside the house, “I was just telling him how much Castiel talks about him.”

“Oh, yes indeed,” a blond man with an impeccable beige suit said from the bottom of the stairs, “our dear Castiel can’t stop talking about you.”

“Papa!” Cas’ voice said from upstairs, getting the attention of the blond man, “have you seen my jacket? I can’t find it anywhere!”

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said before disappearing upstairs, giving a small nod to his husband and his son’s boyfriend as he went.

“Uhm…” Dean said as he looked at the house and marvelled at how many plants there seem to adorn the place. More than a living room it resembled a garden, and right in the corner, there was an apple tree with rich and beautiful apples all over it.

“You treat my son right, or we will have words,” the man said, taking his attention from the tree, as he sat down on a couch in the living room, inviting Dean to do so as well with a gesture of his hand. “Well… more than words, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, sir, I know,” Dean said, gulping nervously while he sat down. He didn’t know what the man did for a living, but he was sure it was up to no good. “He deserves everything good and right on this world, and I’m lucky he even looked my way and noticed me.” 

The man, Crowley, seemed startled by this, but before either of them could say anything they heard someone coming down the stairs, making them stand up and approach the sound. 

Dean’s words died in his throat at the sight of Castiel in a dark blue suit, a suit that made his eyes pop out and appear bluer than ever. His hair was as it always was, dishevelled and sticking up to all sides possible. His green tie made a perfect contrast with his suit, and Dean’s mind couldn’t help but whisper just for him to hear “ _green like your eyes_ ,” as Cas approached him with a smile on his face.

“Hi, Dean,” he said as he placed a small kiss on Dean’s cheek, making him blush in return, “are you ready to go?”

“Wait!” the man in the beige suit said, breaking the moment they were in, “we need pictures!” he added, looking pointedly at his husband, who smiled fondly at him and ran upstairs for the camera. 

“Papa…” Castiel began to say, with a fond smile on his face, “we’re going to be late.”

“Oh, hush you boy,” the man said with a pleased smile, “this is a special moment.”

Before any of them could retort that it was just the Winter Formal and there would be more to come, Crowley appeared with the camera, snapping pictures everywhere and to everything, making Castiel and his papa break into laughter and joy.

“Smile, boy,” Crowley said as he pointed the camera at them, smiling softly for the first time since Dean had arrived at the house, “this is one for the ages.”

Once Crowley was satisfied with the pictures he had taken, Cas turned to look at them to finally present his boyfriend to the men who had raised him and loved him for all his life. 

“Dad, Papa,” he said nervously as he looked at the three most important men in his life, “I’d like you to formally meet Dean Winchester, my boyfriend.”

“Dean,” he added, turning around to look at Dean into his eyes, “I’d like you to meet my parents, Anthony J. Crowley and Aziraphale Z. Fell.”

“Nice to meet you, sirs,” Dean said as he shook the hand of the blond man, Aziraphale, as Crowley had just nodded towards him in acknowledgement.

 _No wonder Cas has such a weird name_ , he thought as he looked at Cas with a fond smile and his heart sang at the sight. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to drive you there, Castiel?” Aziraphale asked worriedly, looking at his husband for support and Dean with a cautious eye.

“I’m sure, Papa,” Cas answered with a soft smile as he embraced the man to bid goodbye, “Dean will drive me and I’m safe with him.”

The man appeared dubious but before he could reply, his husband intervened and hugged him from the waist, holding him close.

“We trust you, son,” he said petting his kid’s hair instead of a hug, earning a scandalized “Crowley!” from his husband, “and since you trust Dean, we trust him too.”

Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged a look before the latter nodded and offered them an encouraging smile.

“Alright then,” he replied, putting his head in his husband’s shoulder, “off you go!”

“Let me tempt you to some crepes,” Crowley said, turning to look at his husband as his son and his date opened the door to the house. “Or anything you want, angel.”

At the sound of the nickname, Dean turned to look questioningly at Cas, who only smiled and shrugged as they reached the car.

“Have fun!” Aziraphale said from the door as Dean and Cas climbed into the Impala, “don’t be late, Castiel!”

“Love you, dads,” Cas said from the passenger window as Dean started the car.

“We love you too, son!” Aziraphale and Crowley said in unison as the Impala drove away, losing itself down the road.

 

...

 

“They love you,” was all Dean could say when he parked at the school, not ready to get out and face the music, sort to speak.

“We’re a small family, but we have each other and that’s enough,” Cas said looking at the front with a soft smile, “I couldn’t have asked for better parents, honestly.”

“What do you say about our parents meeting each other?” Dean asked with a soft smile of his own, which only appeared when his angel was happy. 

“Oh, I don’t think the world is ready for that,” Cas said as he opened the door of the Impala and prepared to climb down, “but if someone is, it must be us, right?” 

And as Dean saw the love of his life smiling without a care in the world, he knew in his heart it was right.

They could take on whatever the world throws at them, as long as they had each other.

 

…

 

Somewhere in the other part of town in a little dinner, an Angel and a Demon were having the same realisation while eating crepes, enjoying their love freely and without a second thought. 

Life was good as long as they had each other and their son with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, this is a one-shot, but I could write more of this Universe if I find the inspiration.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story, I hope I did the characters some justice and that you liked it!


End file.
